1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power station system operable to generate energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The possibility to generate mechanical or electrical energy from low grade heat is limited. Existing systems based on techniques such as Organic Rankine Cycles, Kalina Cycles and Sterling Cycles suffers from very low overall efficiency when the temperature on the input heat decreases below 60° C. There are no existing technologies that could combine an acceptable efficiency at a competitive cost. It is pointed out that the efficiency is defined as the ratio between output electrical or mechanical energy (We) and heat input energy (Q).
The patent document US 2009/0013691 A1 relates to an energy producing device disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 5, comprising a PCM heat machine 200, a hydraulic system with a hydraulic fluid 210 and a hydraulic motor 250 used for conversion of hydraulic energy to electrical energy. The hydraulic fluid is adapted to be controlled within the energy producing device in accordance with the density changes of the PCM (see paragraph [0012]). The document discusses mass and cost reductions which can be achieved by use of the device ([0023]).
The patent document US 2008/0061560 A1 relates to a system for generating electrical power signals including at least one heat engine 12 with a piezoelectric transducer element 28, which engine 12 may comprise one or more PCM 26. Mechanical stress on the piezoelectric transducer element 28 causes generation of a sequence of high voltage, low current electrical pulses (see FIG. 1A-B, [0044] and [0054]). The system comprises a pressure control mechanism 40.
The patent document US 2008/0245068 A1 relates to an apparatus for harvesting energy and generating power. The apparatus comprises a phase-change media segregated and contained within an expandable capsule wherein the phase-change media expands upon cooling to create pressure, a carrier liquid that does not change phase in an operating temperature range, a heat exchanger, a separator, a pressurizer, and an engine.